Not The Only One
by JenniferTVgirl
Summary: Summary: Dexter believes he is the smartest serial killer in Miami and one of the only ones who can get away with it. What he doesn't know is someone close to him knows his secret. What will happen and will his secret get out?
1. You're Not Alone

Summary: Dexter believes he is the smartest serial killer in Miami and one of the only ones who ca get away with it. What he doesn't know is someone close to him knows his secret.

Chapter 1 – Not the only one.

As _he_ slices through his latest victim – Nathan Miller, a man who not only murdered a family of three, but stole their identities along with their money – he feels a sense of satisfaction knowing he has fulfilled the needs of his Dark Passenger.

What he doesn't know is _she_ is there watching his every move.

She watches him carefully, almost like she is studying him, as he ties up the black bag where he placed the remains of poor little Nathan. She enjoys watching him. He is just an amateur compared to her. She walks quietly over to her car, sits in the driver's seat and drives home. Watching him was only like the entrée; soon it would be time for her to execute the real hunger of her Dark Passenger.

Her hunger was a little different to his. She had a part-time job as a cover; really she was a licensed private investigator. This made it easy for her to choose her victims. Tonight's choice was a man who had just come out of prison. He was arrested for killing one woman, his sentence was for 15 years but he got out in just 8 on good behavior. She _knew_ for a fact that he had killed three. And she _knew_ that he would try it again soon.

James was right where she knew he would be. He sat smoking his cigarette, staring through the window of his car, signaling a pro to come to him. She would follow him on the way to his home and then when the time was right – she would go in for the kill. Until then she would just have to wait.

Waiting was easy for her, all the years she had spent waiting she had learnt the virtue of patience. And all the years she had spent killing, she must have been very lucky to have not been caught – but she knew it wasn't luck. Since the first time she had acted out on the needs of her Dark Passenger she had improved. The first time was sloppy and she had, since then, gained a technique. A very strong and very unique technique.

She followed his car until he pulled into a drive way, she slowed down and parked her dark car invisibly three house down. She waited another forty minutes before she saw the front door of his little, old, grotty looking house opened. It was time. She had studied James and read all the files on what he had done. She knew he said goodnight to them waited for the women to turn and walk away and then stab them. He'd bring them into his house and kill them, getting rid of all the evidence. She rushed around into the side door of his house, which she knew was unlocked. She acted like a ghost no one ever saw her.

'Goodnight and here is your hundred' she heard James as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. She winked at him and turned to leave.

As James reached into his pocket to grab a large knife ready to thrust it into the young hooker, he was distracted by a piece of material shoved into his face to stop him from making any noise. Then there was the sound of the door shutting the hooker had left before he even had any time to make a noise or ask her for help.

She got to work and made the killing look sloppy just like the way Phillip Cornwell had. He was just released from prison too. She felt a rush of excitement as she thought about getting two killers off the street in one night. She was just about to frame one killer for the murder of another. Although the police would have to work hard just to find the evidence she had planted, they would eventually decide that Phillip was guilty. There was no way she would leave a speck of evidence behind; she was too prepared and very tidy. She had checked to see what Phillip was doing just to make sure he wouldn't have a good alibi and could be easily be put to jail for this murder. Phillip was also a psycho he would kill again too, in a way she was helping, doing the things the police and courts couldn't.

She knew why she was this way, it happens to many people after extremely traumatic experiences. She unlike a lot of others, excluding Dexter, knew how to control her urges and when and how to act upon it. No one knew her dark secret and she was going to keep it that way for now.

She had finished for tonight, she felt completely satisfied as did her passenger. They were ready to go home now and get some rest. Besides she always had the next stalk and kill to look forward too. She pulled into her driveway knowing her boyfriend would not be there. Her boyfriend – it seemed ridiculous. She did not truly love him and she didn't know if she could ever love another man again after what her last lover did to her. She walked slowly and calmly to her neighbors' house and gently knocked on the door. She had to be careful and gentle. After all she was playing the fragile, damaged women having trouble dealing with what her ex-husband did to her, it was a perfect cover. It was easy to fake. The door opened, and out stepped her neighbor a middle aged women with dark hair and blue eyes, she was always very kind, a nice choice to leave you two young children with.

'Hi Rita, how was your night out with Dexter?'

TO BE CONTINUED??

please review whether or no you like it and if you wish for me to continue


	2. Lets Party

Hi everyone. I am so sorry about the last update. I thought no one liked it because fan fiction or my email must of stuffed up I got all the emails about the reviews like within 10 minutes yesterday, so for some reason it must of not come through properly before that.

Thank you D, Lexicon, Suncore and Bullock for reviewing it means so much to me.

Here is chapter 2

The morning is bright and sunny, another lovely day in Miami. As Rita wakes up she feels happy, the night's events still fresh in her mind. She thinks maybe she should tell Dexter about her dark secret and that she knows his secret. Maybe that way he might actually love her. She knows that he doesn't and he thinks it's not possible, but it is. She sees that he is still there – sleeping. She loves the way he looks when he sleeps.

She hears a groan noise come from out of his mouth. He is starting to wake up. She is definitely going to tell him today. Well, maybe tonight – that way it would give her the whole day to come up with a way to tell him, there wasn't going to be an easy way to tell him. It's not like she could just casually say to him 'Dexter I know you kill people, but it's alright. I do too.', while they ate dinner that night.

'Hey Dexter, good morning' she said to him as he finally opened his eyes. It was Saturday morning and he had slept in till 9:30. She knew he needed it after his big night, unlike her he needed a lot of sleep. Rita had gotten used to a few hours of sleep a night. She barely slept as she started to realize she didn't need it.

'Hey Rita. What time is it?' He asked in a sleepy voice.

'Time to get up Dexter' She said in a sweet voice 'the kids made you breakfast'.

'Oh, goody. What's for breakfast?' He asked.

'Go inside and find out' Rita replied before walking back into the kitchen.

He got up slowly from the bed, slipping on some clothing he set out from yesterday to wear for today, and walked into the kitchen. Whatever the kids had been making must have been good as the smell of it hit him in the face as he stepped into the kitchen. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

Astor walked over to him with a plate in one hand and a glass full of juice in the other, and sat it down in front of him.

'Thank you Astor.' He said in a curious voice, it was obvious that she wanted something. 'What is it you want?' he added.

She looked at him with a defeated face. 'If I make you breakfast, it doesn't automatically mean I want something' she said.

'Ok. That's good' he said while shoving a piece of a pancake into his mouth

'Dexter…' Astor started to say 'is it alright if… I go to a party tonight?' She said in an awkward kind of way, she had never really asked a question like this before to Dexter.

He looked over at Rita; she gave him a look that said let her go.

'Fine you can go.' He said, with a mouthful of pancake.

Tonight she was definitely going to tell him, Astor would be at a party and Cody would stay at the neighbors it would be perfect. In away she was nervous, she had absolutely no idea as to how he would react. She would just have to wait until tonight.

… To Be Continued.

Sorry for the short chapter. I will try and have another update up later this week. Thanks for reading and please review, I like to hear your thoughts.


	3. Secrets Revealed

Thank you for all the lovely reviews. It means a lot to me.

BTW this story is set before Rita & Dexter got married.

Again, I'm sorry for the long wait for my next update, but here it is.

Chapter 3

The night finally started to wash over the day. The sun replaced by the moon and the clouds replaced by the stars. It was a beautiful night, a beautiful night for the truth.

Rita had dropped Astor off at the sleepover party that she had been invited to and Cody was set for a night at the neighbors. She set up the dinning room table and prepared the food. Tonight she made steak and vegetables, which she knew Dexter loved very much. As everything was prepared, Rita went to sit down and wait on one of the lounges.

As she waited she continued to wonder how exactly she would tell him. All day she had been side tracked by thoughts of how she should tell him and what his reactions could be, but nothing seemed right. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She walked over to the door to answer it.

Dexter could smell the food Rita had been making. This certain dish had a scent locked into his brain. It was one of his favorite meals. He stood at the door and waited for Rita to unlock it. Today had been a really long day, he thought he had had the day off but got an unexpected call to check out a crime scene. He was really looking forward to the day being over so he could go back to his apartment and sleep.

The door opened and Rita appeared. Dexter faked a smile – a smile that said I'm happy to see you. Rita knew he faked it, but she smiled back anyway, a bit saddened by his fake smile. She let him in and guided him to the table. He wondered what he had done to deserve his favorite meal. Dexter looked over to Rita she appeared to be thinking hard about something and she almost looked like she wanted to say something. He felt curious 'Rita, unleash your thoughts on me' he said casually.

'Well Dexter I have something to tell you, but I don't know how' she said in a soft voice.

'Just start from the beginning and finish at the end' he answered back almost sarcastically.

'Well I guess I will tell you over dinner, come sit down and I will dish out the food' she said walking into the kitchen. Dexter obeyed her and sat down, he cared more about the food that was about to be served, rather then what had been troubling his girlfriends mind, not that he let this show.

He waited several more moments until Rita appeared with two plates in her hands. She sat them down one in front of Dexter and one where she was about to sit.

'Dexter… I know your secret' she stated staring at her food. She suddenly broke the contact with the food and looked at Dexter. He seemed to be in shock.

'What secret?' he replied, struggling to speak, but then realizing that there was no way she could know his actual secret so it must being something small. He decided it best to remain calm.

'I've seen you, the other night. What you did to that man.' She spoke clearly, but in a dull voice.

'What are you talking about?' Dexter questioned her. He knew that she knew, but he had a small ounce of hope in him that maybe it was something else.

'You killed that man, you cut him' she announced, a lot more calmly then he would have expected. On top of that she was still eating. This could not be possible, he was sure this was not the way any other human would react in this situation, not that he knew how a human would react exactly. He had seen many interviews of people that found out someone they knew killed someone and none of them had reacted this calmly. And she had known for a few days and kept it to herself.

'I don't know what to say' he said looking down to his plate, he had suddenly lost his appetite – something he had not ever done before.

'It's alright you don't have to say nothing. I am exactly like you. I do the same thing, I know it's hard to believe, but you have to. It's true.' She said leaning in and grabbing his hands.

To Be Continued?

There is chapter 3. Please read and review, I love to hear what you think.


	4. What It Is Like To Love

Thanks to : bEA, Madison, wolfnymph, pinkpanda101, abstractionsofmysoul, mike91848 for reviewing my story. And A special thanks to Bullock for sending some ideas and really pushing me to update. I am so sorry for the whole month it took me to finnaly update, i apologize. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please read review. :)

* * *

Dexter was shocked. Was this a dream? It had to be a dream, a horrible, taunting dream. He was going to wake up anytime now. He tightly clenched together his eyes, held them tightly shut for a few moments and reopened them. Rita was still holding his hands in hers with a slight smile on her face.

'Are you joking?' he asked, not very amused by this whole situation. 'Am I dreaming?' he babbled on.

'Dexter, this is real, after dinner we can go out tonight and share the one thing we have never shared before' she said, finishing the last spot of food on her plate. Unlike Rita, Dexter had barely touched the meal that he had once been so excited to eat.

He continued to day dream into his food, playing with his fork, lost in thought. Completely ignoring the situation at hand.

'Dexter, Dexter are you even listening to me' he heard her say finally.

She gripped his hands and looked into his eyes. 'Dexter, I do not want there to be anymore lies between us. Soon we are going to go out and you will need to eat your food, you're going to need all the energy you can get for what we are going to do' she said smiling.

_Well if this is a dream I might as well make the most of it_, Dexter started to think to himself. So he hurriedly started and finished his meal, impatient to see what the night would come to. Once he finished, Rita rushed him out to his car, as she carried a large bag.

A short while later Dexter found himself with Rita in a parked car, watching a man by the name of Dillan Lynus. He had tortured a man and his family for two days before killing them and he had been let free by a small technicality, according to Rita. Dexter was still feeling a little uneasy from this whole situation, but the thought of killing this man, had him focused and willing. They spied on the man, he was alone and quite an easy target. Together the two of them crept out of the car and invisibly made their way to Dillan's front door. Of course the very unintelligent man left it unlocked, which made it easy to break in without causing any unwanted suspicion and attention.

With Rita leading, they walked into the house and found Dillan asleep in his bed. She quickly put a pair of white gloves on. Dexter got a little too excited and pulled a needle out of his bag, but Rita grabbed his hand and stopped him. 'Dexter' she whispered, 'we are not going to hide the body' she continued in a voice so very quiet, that only Dexter could hear and it didn't not wake the sleeping murderer.

'Okay so were not hiding the body, why can't I use the needle it makes things easier' he replied in a voice that matched hers.

'Dexter I can't explain now, just follow my lead. You have to trust me' she said looking up at him, deep into his dark green eyes. At the same time pulling out a large knife from the bag.

'Okay Rita. I trust you' he said, a bit too loud as the man woke, wearing a look that showed great confusion.

'What the fuck are..' were his last words as Rita plunged the knife far into the middle of his abdomen and then again into his heart.

Dexter stared in shock, frozen with a mix of emotion building inside him. He just was not expecting that at all. Watching Rita do that excited him, there was a look on her face of great satisfaction, in a way it was turning him on.

As the man lay on the floor dead, blood staining the carpet in a big deep red puddle, Rita turned to Dexter and said 'Okay Dexter, now we need to plant the evidence I brought along to make it look like that horrible man Stanley Cooper did the crime.'

Dexter instantly recognized the name. Stanley Cooper had murdered three people, a woman and two men, in their sleep and he had just been released two weeks ago. He loved Rita's intelligence, he had never thought of doing something like this before. He had never seen her like this, so smart, skillful and carrying her own dark passenger. He knew things would be different from now on, he would never ever again see her as his disguise, a damaged, weak, nagging woman.

They left a few hairs and fingerprints of Stanley's and some other microscopic evidence that would put Stanley away for the murder of Dillan Lynus. After they finished Rita and Dexter, the new partners in crime, crept back to the car they had hired without being seen and made their way back to Rita's house.

Tonight they had grown closer, much, much closer. With all their secrets revealed to each other and their new promises not to ever lie to each other again, they had each found a true, real love.

Dexter had never felt this way before with anyone. He knew this is what love had to feel like, he never wanted to lose this woman, and he wanted to forever be with her, by her side through everything. He had a great future with Rita to look forward to, the kids, the food, the lovely night killings with her. He had finally found someone he trusted and could truly be himself with and stop faking his emotions, as she is the same. He couldn't believe he had been with this woman for such a long while and had never seen the real her.

* * *

As they came home to Rita's house, they got out of the car and walked to the front door. Dexter had been thinking long and hard about this for the last thirty minutes on the drive home, he knew he had to do it. He stopped Rita at the front door, grabbed her hands and turned her to face him.

'What Dexter?' she said in a confused voice.

Dexter got down on one knee and looked her in the eyes.

'Rita, after tonight I have realized I am truly in love with you, and want to be with you forever. I want to be there with you for everything, I want to help you raise the kids, be part of your family and you be part of mine. I want us to be together forever, I love you. Rita, will you marry me?'

Rita looked at him in shock. She felt the same way, 'Of course I will Dexter, I love you too' she said as they reached for each other and joined in a hug.

'Uh by the way Rita, I don't have a ring for you yet. I'll get one tomorrow.' He said cheekily, before kissing her.

THE END

* * *

Hope you liked. I am also so sorry for ending the story, please review and tell me your thoughts what you like and what you didnt like. I am hoping you all enjoyed my story, again im sorry for taking so long, and please review it would mean alot to me .


End file.
